Inner Demons: Chapter 7 M Rated
by LVW-Retribution
Summary: Part of the story 'Inner Demons'. Gabriella wants to talk about how Ryan left, but their emotions get the better of them. Ryella. Rated M for lemon. Please R&R chapters 1-6 before reading so you know what's going on.


**AN:** I was on a roll from the last chapter, so I wrote this one almost straight off. There are two versions to this chapter: the one you're reading now, and the clean version I'll post in a couple days. If you are not of age, **PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS!** For those who don't know what's going on, please read the first 6 chapters of this story. Link can be found from my profile above.

* * *

**Inner Demons: Chapter VII (Rated M Version)**

Ryan looked at Gabriella in the doorway, her hair cascading down her shoulders and covering the straps of her white tank top. She crossed her arms nervously and looked down at her feet. "I can't sleep," Gabriella said softly. "Can we talk?"

Ryan checked out Gabriella, from her hair down past her blue shorts and her toned legs. "Sure," Ryan said before moving out of the way.

She walked in quietly and sat on the bed while Ryan closed the door. There was a soft click as the door latched and Ryan turned to see Gabriella sitting on the edge of the bed. She was hanging her head so that her hair was almost down to her waist, her hands between her knees. He walked over and knelt in front of Gabriella. He immediately noticed tears falling into her cupped hands. Ryan moved a hand up to Gabriella's face, but she turned away.

"Gabriella, you wanted to talk," Ryan pointed out.

"Can you call me Gabi like you used to, Wildcat?" Gabriella asked, her voice breaking.

"Okay, Gabi. But you have to call me Ryan."

Gabi sniffed back a tear and managed to say, "Ryan," before throwing her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. She had broken down into full sobs. "Why would he do this to me?"

Ryan had his hands up as he looked down at Gabi. Slowly he brought his hands down, placing on hand on the back of her head and the other gently on the small of her back. He began rocking back and forth as Gabi continued to cry.

Gabi pulled away from Ryan and asked, "Why couldn't you have stayed?"

Ryan looked down into Gabi's chocolate eyes and moved so that they sat on the bed. "I was in love with you, Gabi. From before Lava Springs I was crazy about you. All I wanted was that one chance. After you eloped, I couldn't stay knowing that that chance was gone."

"What about after prom?" Gabi asked.

"You were drunk," Ryan defended. "I'm not that kind of guy. I'd never do that to you."

"There were nights after you left," Gabi began, "that I wanted to leave in the middle of the night and try to find you. I made a mistake marrying Troy."

"Then why don't you leave him?"

Gabi rose from the bed and crossed the room. She hugged herself and asked, "Where would I go?"

Ryan moved up behind her and answered softly, "You know where I am now, come with me."

He wrapped his arms around her softly and she snuggled back into him. There was a click and hum as the air conditioner began running and cool air entered the room. She finally noticed the definition Ryan had developed since he left. "You want me to come with you? After what I did?"

"I still care about you, a lot," Ryan answered. "I don't know if we'd end up together, but I'd get my chance." He turned her around to face him. "Besides, if it doesn't work; you'd have a fresh start and be able to go where you want."

"Right now I'm where I want to be," Gabi said. She quickly closed the gap between them and pressed her lips to his. They both felt a rush of what could be best described as electricity flow between them.

Ryan was stunned by this at first, and his first instinct took over as he pushed Gabi away softly. "What was that?" he asked out of breath.

"Your chance," Gabi replied, flush from what she'd just felt. "You taking it?"

Ryan didn't answer, he just pulled Gabi against him and kissed her as hard as he could without hurting her. She ran one hand down the side of his face while the other was in his black hair. Ryan slid one hand up her face and into her long hair while the other was around her waist keeping her close.

After a minute, they broke apart and Gabi panted, "I'm sorry, Ryan."

"What? Why?"

"We should've done this years ago," she answered with a playful grin on her face. Ryan had seen that look on faces before and knew exactly what it meant. Ryan kissed her again and pulled her back until his knees bent back on the side of the bed. They fell to the bed still connected by the lips. Gabi broke the kiss and began kissing down Ryan's jaw, past it down his neck and along his chest. Ryan's eyes almost rolled back in his head as her kisses continued.

When Gabi reached Ryan's navel, she felt Ryan's hands grab her and pull her back up to him. "My turn," he said with a similar grin to what Gabi had a minute or two before. He slowly peeled off Gabi's top, exposing her torso to the cool air. She was rather petite when Ryan saw her last, but she had undergone a growth spurt or sorts. Her chest was a little larger, with her nipples growing hard as the air blew past.

Ryan rolled on top of her and kissed down her neckline and down her chest. Gently kissing her breasts, he blew softly on her nipple, causing Gabi to moan. Ryan continued down Gabi's body, leaving kisses as he went. He reached the waistline of Gabi's shorts and stopped to pull Gabi to her feet. "Are you sure about this? We go any farther and I'm going to need a cold shower."

Gabi looked over Ryan, who looked like he was about to start sweating soon. She grabbed the sides of Ryan's shorts and pulled down, removing them with one motion. She gripped Ryan gently with one hand and whispered lustfully, "Take me, Ryan. I'm ready."

Gabi and Ryan moved so that Ryan was against the bed again. She gently pushed Ryan back onto the bed and began dancing slowly in the moonlight. She put her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and bent over before slowly pulling them down. When her shorts and panties were around her ankles, she stepped out of them and crawled on top of Ryan. "You say you love me, Ryan," Gabi began slowly as she lowered herself onto him. "Show me."

Gabi finished lowering herself onto Ryan and began grinding against him. Ryan used his body to bounce her and soon they were lost in their lust. Ryan changed positions every few minutes to keep Gabi interested. He was flat on top of Gabi with her hands pulling on his hair when he felt her core contract against him and some hairs being pulled out. Gabi moaned Ryan's name loudly as she came, with Ryan grunting Gabi's name moments later.

Ryan rolled off Gabi and put his arms around her to pull her close. Gabi put an arm back behind Ryan's head and brought it so she could kiss him. "You do love me," she whispered.

"I love you Gabriella," Ryan confirmed before kissing her. Gabi began to shift and move to the edge of the bed when Ryan pulled her back and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to my room," Gabi answered. "What do you think Kelsi would say if she saw us like this?"

"She's not doing bed checks," Ryan defended. "She's probably knocked out from all the hormones the pregnancy's pumpin' into her body."

"She's pregnant?" Gabi whisper-yelled.

"Yeah, she just found out," Ryan explained. "We'll be fine. You wanted to talk, so let's talk."

Gabi slipped out of Ryan's grip and walked to the end of the bed where her shorts were. Ryan threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling, only to have the view obscured by his shorts thrown in his face. He ripped them away and saw Gabi pulling her shorts up. "If we're going to talk, I'm not doing it naked. And neither are you." Ryan put his shorts on while Gabi put on her top.

She crawled back into bed with Ryan and cuddled up close to him. They talked until they couldn't keep their eyes open anymore, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Not long after they fell asleep, the door clicked and cracked open. Kelsi had tried to talk to Gabi before going to bed but couldn't find her. She poked her head in and looked at Ryan's bed. Seeing the two intertwined under the sheets, she couldn't help but to smile.

* * *

**AN:** I could've made this a _hell_ of a lot more lemony, but restrained. Read and review both versions of this chapter, they'll help me get the story on the proper track and encourage me to write the next chapter. This will be the only M Rated chapter in this story.


End file.
